only one chance
by xmenfan117
Summary: After Harry kisses Ginny , his freind Illana gets really jealous because she's had a crush on him for a really long time so she goes back to her home land to fight in the war that's raging there. It's kind of a mix of Harry Potter and Eragon. Please read.


Harry hugged himself. He felt empty, alone, like he always did these days . It had been like this for the past two months, and the only person who could make it stop was her, the person who was lying in the St. Mungos hospital bed on the verge of death ."If she's dying , at least she's peace ful." he thought. He laid his head on her stomach , and thought back. Ron walked in with food , Harry hadn't eaten in two months ever since an eihgteen yearold named Eragon brougt her in, unconcious yet peacful.It was a cold January day , Ron Hermione and Harry were taking a walk between classes . When a huge blue sparkling bird appeared in the sky , Ron and Hermione were playing guess the birdy (Ron had named it),. The bird kept getting clloser and bigger when Hermione said "Ron , that's a dragon". Everybody ran except Harry. Soon it became clear some one was riding it.He stepped off and said "Are you Harry Potter?" Harrynodded . He went over to the dragon , and lifted something off of it . A body, it was then that he noticed he looked some what like an elf , tall , fair, and graceful. It reminded him of her. Hid stomach lurched , that body was hers . "She's not dead " he wispered.Then gentley sat the body on the ground , and left climbing back on the dragon . He had sat in shock for hours , it had been Dumbledor who had finally taken her to St.Mungos ,and Hagrid who had taken him into his cabin and comforted him. br / 

br / 

He came back to reality, lifted his head , and laid down beside her , he drifted into a sleep full of graves , and dead bodies, all of her. br / 

br / 

br / 

four months ago br / 

br / 

Illana looked at the note.She had always loved Harry ,ever since she first saw him.Now she would tell him . She tooka deep breath as she stepped into the common room , note in hand ,fragile and unharmed. Only to find Harry and Ginny in a passionate embrace . I SURRENDER , HE'LL NEVER LOVE ME , she thought as she balled up the note ,dropped it , and left in tears br / 

br / 

She thought about the room of requirment , then decided it was too predictable. She knew a place that she had showed to no one , she was going to show it to Harry , but not any more . It was her home. She ran past the black lake and into the forest , she traveled deep into its heart and saw what she was looking for ,the tree was huge ,like a giant beakon. she looked around until she spotted the arched root . " Fangruu davv" she wispered .The portal would close right after she stepped in. It 's blue and green contents swirling. She stepped into the portal , it was like an icy pool . She shivvered . She had only used this means of transport twice , this being her second time. She thought of Hermione and quicly contacded her. IT'S ILLANA . WHAT? . IT'S ME I'M NEEDED ELSWARE , DON'T COME AFTER ME! br / 

br / 

Harry and Ginny just finnished kissing . Hermione wondered if it realy was Illana she was just about to check the girl's dormatory when she noticed a piece of balled up parchment . Curios ,she picked it up and straightnend it out, and read it . br / 

br / 

Dear Harry, br / br / 

There's more to me than you think. Sure I may seem like a female version of Fred and George on the outside but thats just a mask. LOVE br / 

Illana . br / 

br / 

The idea that anyone would write a letter like that was odd but Illana. This couldn't be . She flipped the paper over hopping to see a " Gothcha"or "haha" as was like her but saw only blank paper. Until a few words appeared. br / 

br / 

GOODBYE HARRY br / 

Harry looked at Ginny , adoration in his eyes . He was about to leave with Ginny. When "Harry .I think you should see this" said Hermione br / 

" Oh my god ,I never knew .Now she's gone.Why?" br / 

"Harry , you have to know how much you hurt her . I wouldn't be surprised if she never talks to you again" br / 

"She's mad at me , so she gos to war and gets her self killed in another dimmension. She's an expert at hiding ,it's impossible to find her ." br / 

" She told me not to come after her " br / 

" Who told What " asked Ron br / 

He picked up the note . br / 

" Oh my god , she going to die ,we've gotta go c'mon." br / 

" Old news Ronald" br / 

"What do you mean?" br / 

" She left a while ago" br / 

"Sh-- sh--she's gone "said Harry"It's all my fault" br / 

br / 

Illana looked at the widley spaced trees of Ellessmara." I'm home" br / 


End file.
